


Magic the gathering: The thief and the ice mage

by Berto19



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Mina, an accomplished horse rider and secret cyromancer, injures herself while racing her long time rival, Nalia. What will happen to her now that she is hurt and trapped in the forest with only her horse, Solar for company?





	1. Chapter 1

The day started like it usually did; Nalia challenging me to a horse race. I knew I could have just refused but I also didn't want to lose against the one person I couldn't stand. I know that's a pretty petty reason to challenge someone but Nalia is a pretty petty person.

"So are you ready to lose, Mina?" Naila laughed and I growled, hands gripping the reins of my horse, Solar. "Try not to fall off." She added, her own horse Amber taking off before I had a chance to think of a witty comeback.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I yelled as a clod of dirt just missed hitting me square in the face. Muttering under my breath I pulled the reins and Solar whinnied, racing after Naila and Amber.

_That little pain in the...Nalia knows she has no chance of winning unless you cheats. Not that I'll ever let her win._

We raced ahead, soon catching up and Naila grinned back at us. Blowing a kiss she tapped her boots against Amber's side, making her horse speed up and I did the same catching up to her in a few seconds. Just then I saw a fallen tree, probably brought down by the last storm we had. So I urged Solar to jump, both horses leaping into the air. Just as she was almost over it, something stuck Solar's flank and she whinned. In her panic to right herself she threw me off her back and I landed hard, the wind knocked out of me as Solar landed on her hooves.

Not even caring that I had fallen, Naila just kept racing along the track as I struggled to my feet. Woozy from the fall I tried to grab Solar's reins only for the ground to shift under me. Before I could stop myself my grip on conscious slipped and I hit the ground hard, shifting at the last possible second so I didn't slam my face into the dirt. It still hurt and I managed a weak cry, Solar lowering her head towards mine as I slipped into unconsciousness.

With a snort, Solar nudged her rider but she didn't respond. A little confused she tried again only to hear the sound of a branch breaking a few feet away. It wasn't until someone stepped into view that she tilted her head to one side, wary as a stranger appeared.


	2. Chapter 2

I struggled awake to find myself sitting on Solar's back. Still dizzy I lifted my head only to bump the back of it against something.

"So you're finally awake huh?" Someone said and I turned my head, finding a man not much older than me sitting behind me. Holding the reins in one hand I noticed his other arm wrapped around my waist. "I'm Dack and who might you be, beautiful?"

"I'm Mina. Now that we have the introductions out of the way...what are you doing with me and my horse?" I asked, lifting a hand to rub my forehead. When my fingers came away bloody I stared.

"I'm not stealing you if that's what you think. Not that that isn't tempting." Dack replied as Solar trotted through the forest. I winced, more from pain than his failed attempt at flirting, and he sighed. "Truthfully I was taking you to get medical attention. Your head is bleeding and I don't know how to treat it."

"My town is to the south if that helps." I replied, trying not to stare at his right arm. I barely glanced at it but Dack must have seen me staring because he gave me a tiny smile. "You're a thief, aren't you?" I asked, forgetting all about my pain.

"I prefer to call myself a liberator of rare artifacts." Dack replied, his smile growing when I snorted. "I could have just left you in the forest you know." He added and I sighed, giving him a slight frown.

"I won't report you if you bring me safely to my village, with all my valuables intact. Quickly." I answered and he nodded, tugging on the reins. Which caused my horse to break into a canter and I gripped my head, every jolt making my headache worse.

"You did say you wanted to get home fast." Dack pointed out as I groaned, eyes shut against the pain. "It's only a scratch."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." I complained as Solar panted, running towards the outskirts of the forest. True to his world, Dack brought Solar and I safely to my home. He climbed down from Solar's back offering his hand which I ignored.

Two seconds later I wished I hadn't, nearly tumbling to the ground when I leapt down. This time I felt Dack's hand on mine and I didn't resist, allowing him to help me up and into my house.

"Feeling better?" Dack asked as I rubbed my forehead, trying not to scratch at the bandage. Finding my medical supplies I cleaned and dressed the scratch on my forehead, while Dack watched.

"Yes, thank you. I...appreciate the help you gave me. By the way what were you doing in the forest anyway?" I asked and he turned his head, looking at the ceiling. "You were going to rob us?!" I growled, eyes wide as he just shrugged.

"I was considering it, yes." Dack answered, chuckling when I climbed to my feet. "But I saved you so maybe that's all the reward I needed."

"If that were true you wouldn't have my purse on you." I shot back, pointing to his pocket. Not even looking the least bit guilty, Dack removed my purse from his left pocket. "Huh stealing from an injured and unconscious woman. Pretty pathetic."

"I was going to give this back but now..." Dack said, eyes on mine as he dangled the purse up above his head. With a growl I launched myself at him and he laughed, stepping back as I snatched at the purse.

"Give that back!" I snapped, making another grab and he grinned. "This isn't funny, thief!"

"Until you apologize I'm not giving this back." Dack teased, holding the purse close to his chest. I stared at him, my mint-colored eyes narrowed.

"Not going to happen." I snapped, moving so fast he didn't have time to escape. "That's mine!" In a heartbeat I knocked Dack off his feet, both of us ending on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Shocked, Dack just stared at me as I made another grab for my purse. This time I succeded, gripping the purse tightly and just out of reach. "Told you I'd get it back. Without having to apologize for you saving me." I grinned, not expecting Dack to laugh.

"First time a woman's gotten the best of me. You aren't just a pretty face, Mina." Dack told me, untangling himself before he straightened. "Truce?"

"Truce." I agreed, taking his offered hand. I was barely standing when I tripped over my own feet, stumbling into Dack. Dack opened his mouth, about to ask if I was alright, when our mouths met. Sharing an accidental kiss wasn't the best way to introduce myself. Neither was my best friend, Carole who just happened to be looking for me and walked past at the exact same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he your boyfriend?" Carole asked as she made me tea, her lips curling into a smile as my face turned the exact shade of a ripe strawberry. "He's...interesting but not bad looking."

"He's not my boyfriend, Carole. Dack just happened to be walking in the forest when I fell off Solar." I explained, taking the cup she offfered me. "Stop making a big deal of this."

"I don't know. You two looked pretty cosy when I walked in." Carole answered, taking a sip of her own tea as I rolled my eyes. "Besides what were you doing on your own?"

"I went for a ride, that's all." I replied, sitting on my chair and she tilted her head slightly at me. "Alright, alright. Nalia challenged me to a race and I couldn't say no." I admitted and she sighed, sitting in the chair beside mine.

"You could have just walked away. You know Nalia is just being...well, Nalia." Carole answered and I nodded, taking another sip of my tea. "If you don't mind me asking why did you kiss Dack anyway?" She asked and I coughed, almost dropping my cup.

"Carole, it was an accident. I tripped and he just happened to have his mouth open." I explained, feeling my cheeks burn as she grinned at me. "I know just how that sounds."

"Whatever you say, Mina. Anyway I just came past to check on you so if you don't need anything I'd better get going." Carole said, rising from her chair. Leaving her empty cup in the sink she waved goodbye, giving me a quick smile as Dack returned.

"Solar's fine before you ask." Dack told me when I opened my mouth. "Maybe you should keep it closed before you cause another...misunderstanding." He told me, chuckling when I stared at the floor my hands tightening around the cup.

"Could you stop talking about that? It was an accident, like I already told you and Carole." I muttered, hearing his boots moving towards my seat. Without asking he sat beside me and I moved slightly towards the door. "You already know I'm fine so you don't have to hang around here."

"Actually I like this town. There are some very nice valuables here." Dack told me as I straightened, moving to the sink as he smiled at me.

"You had better not be planning on stealing any of them. This is my town and I won't just sit by and allow you to rob us blind." I told him, hands over the sink. Quick as a fast, or a thief in this case, Dack stood behind me.

"What if I steal you instead?" Dack asked, brushing a lock of my hair from my shoulders. I dropped my cup in shock, whirling around to find his face inches from mine. "Would you like that?"

"What I'd like is for you to leave. I'll already thanked you for saving me so we're even." I answered, not so gently pushing past him. "You do know where the door is don't you?"

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Dack asked, leaning against the sink with his arms crossed. "I save someone's life and they won't even let me stay for a single night." He sighed and I rolled my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Alright. One night then out you go." I finally agreed and Dack smiled, stepping forward to shake my offered hand. "I have a spare room that you can use. One rule though; you have to stay there during the night. No wandering off."

This time Dack rolled his eyes at me and I casually pointed to the door, giving him a tiny smile when he frowned. "Fine it is your house after all. I'm behave." Dack agreed and I nodded, heading towards the bathroom and a well-earned shower. "For now anyway." He whispered once I was out of earshot.

"What was I thinking, letting a complete stranger stay in my house? And not just any stranger but a thief as well." I grumbled, dropping a clean shirt on the sink. "Just my luck...first cute guy I meet that isn't trying to get into my pants and he steals from people."

Taking care I unbuttoned my shirt, grimacing at the tear on the left sleeve before I reached behind me. The bra slipped off, dropping to the floor before I could snatch it out of the air.

"Mina, are you in there?" Dack called and I nearly leapt into the air as he cracked open the door. I had only just managed to wrap myself in a clean towel before he stepped fully into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped, face flushed as he eyed me his gaze sweeping the entire length of my body. When he let out a whistle I narrowed my eyes. "I was just about to take a bath."

"Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you." Dack replied, closing the door behind him. My eyes on his face I growled when he gave me a smile.

"Excuse me but there is no way I'm taking a bath with you in the room. Get out!" I snapped and he took a step back as my eyes glowed a pale blue, the room dropping several degrees.

Dack opened his mouth to answer only to see a fog flow from it and he paused as I took a single step towards him, still glaring. Quickly muttering an apology, Dack hurried from the room and I took a deep breath as the door slammed shut.

In a few seconds the room warmed up again and I shook my head, crossing the room to make sure the door was locked this time. Should have done that first but it wasn't like I had vistors too often, other than Carole of course.

"Why did I invite him in?" I muttered, moving back to the bath. Slipping off the towel from my body I dropped it, giving the locked door one final glance before I slid into the tub. The hot water made me flinch at first but after a few seconds I sighed, relaxing as the water rinsed the dirt from my body. "Must have been crazy to let someone I didn't know stay here. Especially a thief...even if he is kind of cute. Mina, get your mind out of the gutter." I whispered, not knowing that Dack was standing just outside the door hearing every word.

When I emerged from the bathroom now dressed in a loose fitting white shirt and a purple shirt that stopped just above my knees, I found Dack lying on the couch. "Do you always take that long in the bath?" Dack asked as I opened my mouth and I growled, my fingers glowing a pale blue. "I was just kidding!" He quickly yelped as the very tips of his boots froze.

"You had better be. I'm nice enough to let you stay here and you have the guts to walk in on me?" I muttered, releasing the ice magic. "You're lucky I don't turn you into an ice sculpture." I added with a sigh, moving towards the kitchen table.

"Geeze I said I was sorry. Hey I've never seen someone use magic like that. What exactly are you?" Dack asked and I turned my head, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a human if that's what you're asking." I replied, turning my back on the thief. "Anyway I'm going out for lunch. Not sure about you but I'm hungry." I added, grabbing my purse that Dack had (thankfully) left alone.

It wasn't until I was halfway to the door that I heard a loud growl and I stifled a giggle, my palm pressed against my mouth. "I suppose if I buy you a meal that makes us even." I told him with a tiny smile, enjoying the blush that turned his face a bright shade of red.

"It's the least you could do since I did save your life." Dack answered, stepping past me before I had a chance to react. "Well are you coming or not?" He asked, standing inside the doorway and I rolled my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you stop staring at everyone you pass?" I growled for the fourth time and Dack turned his attention back to me, a tiny smile curling his lips. Having bought lunch for the thief, I returned to our seats under a large oak tree to find Dack looking at a silver purse on the table to our left. "That is not yours so kindly stop staring at it." I muttered, handing him a sandwich filled with fresh cheese and tomato.

"I wasn't planning on stealing it. I was making sure that the owner didn't leave it behind." Dack replied, loud enough for said owner to hear. With a frown in his direction, Nalia kept a tighter grip on her purse. "See? Now she knows it's safe."

"Whatever, Dack. Anyway you shouldn't steal...especially not that woman's purse. You don't know where it's been." I told him, unwrapping my sandwich. As soon as I spoke, Nalia glared at me.

"Hmph. Like anyone would want your money...what little you have anyway." Nalia snorted and I rolled my eyes, ignoring the airhead who rose from her chair. "I didn't think you could afford to buy your own lunch let alone two." She added and Dack raised his eyebrows, looking on as I narrowed mine at Nalia.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother, Nalia?" I grumbled, trying to ignore her. "Or do you want to race me again? And cheat like you always do."

"Huh I won that race fair and square. Plus I stayed on my horse unlike you. Must have been painful smacking that thing you call a face." She laughed when I clenched my fists, my eyes glowing blue. "Resorting to your freaky powers? Pathetic." With that Nalia rose from her seat, glancing back as I fought to keep calm. By the time I clamped down on my anger Nalia was gone leaving me with Dack, who stared at me.

"That was interesting. Is she always like that?" Dack asked, finishing the last bite of his sandwich. "Mina, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Was the sandwich okay? Sorry I can't afford anything fancy but I'm a little..." I trailed off with a sigh, looking towards the forest.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I appreciate you not letting me take her purse." Dack answered and I gave him a tiny smile, returning my attention back to the rest of my lunch.

"It was probably contaminated anyway." I replied and he chuckled, making my smile grow. "So where are you from?" I asked and Dack frowned, his gaze looking past me. "Sorry, sore subject?" I added and he blinked, his eyes widening for a moment.

"You have your secrets and I have mine." Dack answered, rising from his chair. "Now I'm going for a walk around town. I promise I won't steal anything." He added, his lips curling into a smile when I raised my eyebrow at him. With a mock bow he left me sitting there, staring long after he was gone.

_What did he mean by secrets? I don't have any secrets...well, maybe one or two but nothing really major._

The sun was setting by the time I returned home to find my house empty. That brought a frown to my lips as I hurried towards my bedroom to find the door still locked. After wandering the kitchen I checked the spare room finding the bed still made and no sign of the wandering thief. I

"I can't believe he ditched me. I let him stay here and he leaves without even saying goodbye." I whispered, slumping onto the couch. "It was actually nice having company for once even if he is a thief."

"I was right you do like having me around." Dack said and I just about hit the ceiling as he stepped behind the couch, eyes on me as I let out a yelp. "You are very easy to sneak up on, Mina." He observed as I crossed my arms, eyes narrowed and pale blue.

"Were you sneaking around my house to find something to steal? If so there's nothing valuable. Just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower..." I trailed off with a growl when he narrowed his eyes at me, anger and something else clear on his face. It took me a few seconds of staring before I blinked, my earlier anger vanishing as I rose from the couch having seen the hurt on his face. "I...don't know where that came from."

"You think of me as just a thief and nothing else?" Dack asked, his gaze sweeping the room to settle on the front door. "Then maybe I should just leave." He added, taking a single step towards the door before I was blocking his path.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I quickly told him and he stared at me, arms folded against his chest. For a moment an uneasy silence filled the air then to my shook Dack's eyes light up and he actually chuckled.

"You are a soft touch, Mina." He said, my face turning a bright shade of red when he laughed. "I think I'll use that spare bedroom now. Goodnight, Mina." He added, heading towards the bedroom as I moved back to the couch. Just as he opened the door to the spare room a cushion flew at his head, which he ducked. "Thank you." Dack said as he knelt to grab it, the second cushion hitting the frame of the door instead of his head. "I'll take this as well." He added, blowing me a kiss before he entered the room leaving me red-faced near the couch.

I spent a few minutes just staring at the closed bedroom door before I shook my head, finally choosing to return to my own room. But sleep didn't come easily, my mind wandering back to Dack.

_I still can't believe he made me feel sorry for accusing him of stealing. Dack is a thief so I wouldn't be suprised if something's missing when I wake up._

I must have fallen asleep at some point because the sun shining through my window woke me sometime later.

"Mina, are you awake?" Dack called from the other side of my door as I climbed from the bed, rubbing at my eyes with one hand. When he lightly wrapped on the door I opened it just enough to peer out, eyes half closed. "I'm going to say no." He chuckled as I yawned again.

"Not a morning person." I mumbled as he stepped away from the door, a grin on his face when I shoved the door open with one hand. "Why are you so cheery?" I asked, shaking my head to clear it as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Well it's bright and sunny for one thing. That and I get to see your face first thing in the morning." Dack replied and I raised my hand, running it through my hair. To my horror it was sticking straight up and Dack laughed as I tried to hurriedly finger-comb it. "Looks good." He added as I growled at him.

"It's been a day so when are you leaving?" I asked Dack who ignored me, grabbing an empty cup on the table. As I watched he filled it from the tap and I narrowed my eyes, a little confused.

"Who said I needed to leave?" Dack asked, turning around before he took a sip from the cup. "Because I like it here and I might stay awhile."


	5. Chapter 5

"I made a deal with you." I growled, stepping towards him as he grinned at me. "You promised you you would leave."

"You told me I could stay one day but we never shook on it. Maybe next time you should remember that when you make another deal." Dack replied, casually drinking from his cup. "If you're trying to scare me it won't work." He added when the tips of my right hand glowed blue.

"You do realize I could freeze you solid, Dack." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not worried. "I'm not kidding."

"If you could you would. I think you can't really use your ice powers very well...am I right?" Dack answered, still smiling when I lowered my hand. "Thought so."

"You're so mean." I snapped, spinning around with my arms crossed.

Now facing towards the bedrooms I couldn't see Dack watching me as he finished his drink, setting it back down before he headed towards me. It wasn't until I felt a light tap on my shoulder that I turned my head slightly to see Dack standing behind me. "Now what do you want?" I sighed but he didn't answer and I frowned.

It was a little unnerving to have someone standing that close with their eyes staring into mine, even if they were quite nice eyes. It wasn't until Dack's nose brushed mine that I blinked, eyes downcast as my cheeks burned. "Hey will you leave me alone?" I muttered, trying to step back only to stumble over the couch. I cried out, off-balance before Dack's red hand shot towards me reaching for mine.

Grabbing my outstretched hand, Dack pulled me against his chest one arm wrapped tightly around my waist to keep my steady. At least that's what I thought anyway until we locked eyes and I found myself unable to look away.

I stared into his hazel eyes until I heard a chuckle, my face flushing as Dack stared back at me with a smile curling his lips. "See anything you like, Mina?" He asked and I resisted the urge to punch his mouth, pushing at his arm still holding me. Apparently knowing what I was trying to do, Dack gripped me tighter his other hand keeping a firm grip on mine and I frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked, trying not to laugh as I growled at him eyes glowing a faint blue. Before I could use my ice magic he pulled me even closer and I gasped as his warm lips covered my own, the shock of the kiss and his boldness causing my ice magic to vanish in an instant.

Once he broke off the kiss, Dack grinned back at me. "I knew you needed to focus to use your magic." He pointed out as I stood there, still locked in his grasp with my face looking like an over-ripe tomato. "Mina, are you alright?" He asked when I didn't answer, my mind a jumble as he stared back at me.

"I...why did you do that?" I whispered, still reeling from the shock and he tilted his head to his left. "I...I've never..." I trailed off, words failing me when Dack just leant in again. This time I gave in to the urge to kiss him back, shocked at myself for giving in so easily. It took all my mental strength but I pushed him away, leaving Dack staring as I rushed towards my bedroom. He followed only to have the bedroom door slammed in his face and he frowned, standing silently in front of it.

"I'm sorry, Dack. I like you but we're moving too quickly." I called out, stepping towards my bed before I slumped onto it. "I don't know why I did that but it shouldn't have happened."

_I barely even know him and I'm already kissing the thief? What is wrong with me?_

"Mina, I didn't mean to upset you." Dack called out, his left hand on the doorknob. But when he tried the door he found it locked and he sighed, stepping back from the door.

"Dack, I just need some time to think. You can stay if you want to." I called back, silently praying he wouldn't leave me alone. After an hour I emerged from my room only to discover a note, placed on the table in the living room and I paled. "He's left." I whispered, looking it over.

**Mina, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to upset you so I'll leave today. This is the last you'll hear from me.**

**Dack**

Dropping the note I quickly raced outside, calling out Dack's name. But no one answered and I sighed, feeling my heart sink as I headed back into a silence house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mina, you need to forget about him. You can't just mope around forever." Carole said, watching with one eyebrow raised as I gently stroked Solar's neck.

"I know that, Carole. He saved me and I let him go. He could be anywhere now." I sighed, resting my forehead against Solar's who let out a snort.

"That isn't your fault, Mina. Dack's a grown man and you have nothing to feel guilty for. If he decides to leave then so be it." Carole pointed out and I turned my head, reaching for Solar's reins. As I began to lead my horse outside Carole watched, shaking her head before she followed. "Now where are you going?" She asked as I pulled myself onto Solar's back, lightly tapping her side with my boot.

"For a ride. Maybe that'll clear my head." I replied as Solar broke into a cantar, letting me lead her back into the forest.

_Maybe then I can forget all about that thief._

Solar raced through the forest, her hooves kicking up dirt as I held on tight to her reins. We quickly raced past the spot I'd fallen only days earlier and I smiled briefly until I remembered I was supposed to forget about him and the smile died, replaced with a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oblivious to my discomfort, Solar raced on coming to a halt when I gently tugged on her reins.

Skidding to a halt she snorted, watching on curious when I jumped from her back. My boots left an impression when I landed, my footsteps delicate as I wandered towards a nearby flowerbush. "Huh, never even noticed this before." I muttered, taking a moment to check it out. "Purple flowers. They're really pretty." I whispered, my fingers curling around one before I knelt. Taking a quick sniff I coughed, inhaling a noseful of pollen that had me sneezing uncontrollably.

In seconds my eyes watered, leaving my eyesight blurred. Unable to see I stumbled with my arms out in front of me only coming to a halt when I bumped into something solid, making me stumble until I felt someone gripping my shoulders. "Hey, easy. Didn't think I would run into you again." A familar voice told me, holding me upright as I rubbed at my watery eyes.

"Huh who said that?" I muttered, my vision clearing enough to make out a pair of hazel eyes staring at me. "Is that you, Dack?"

"How many other handsome thieves do you see?" Dack asked as I rubbed at my eyes, trying to clear them. "Mina, your eyes are all red." He commented, laughing when I snorted.

"Stupid pollen's in my nose and eyes." I grumbled, reaching towards my eyes until Dack grabbed my hand with his red one. "Dack, why did you stop me?"

"Maybe because you'll blind yourself further? That pollen's pretty painful if you get it in your eyes and besides you did enhale a noseful..." He trailed off when my eyes glowed blue, his grip tightening on my hand until the glow faded. Unable to help it I let out a yelp, my vision blurred as Dack stood over me.

"Oww. It really hurts, Dack." I whimpered, eyes stinging until I closed them.

"I know, Mina. But if you rub your eyes it'll hurt more. I'll bring you back to your house and then we should get a healer." Dack told me and I nodded slightly, feeling his hands grip my own. Guilding me Dack led me back to Solar's side and after a struggle he managed to help me onto her saddle. Once he climbed up behind me he gripped her reins in one hand, his branded hand wrapped securily around my waist before he urged Solar into a canter.

Temporarely blinded, at least I hoped so anyway, I relied on Dack to get all three of us safely back to my home. For once Dack hadn't lied to me and a few minutes later Solar slowed to a halt, Dack's grip on my waist tightening slightly when I nearly slipped from the saddle. "Stay there." Dack ordered, a slight smile on his face when I sniffed at his request. Or so he thought but I was really trying to dislodge some of the pollen from my nose.

Hearing his boots hit the ground near Solar's hooves I turned my head slightly trying to locate him only to yelp as both his arms wrapped around my waist. "Dack, warn me next time!" I cried out as he lifted me onto the ground, his chuckle making me blush.

After making me promise not to move he grabbed Solar's reins leading her towards the stables a short distance away. But when he returned he found me wandering around with my arms outstretched in front of me and he stopped in his tracks, watching with an amused smile as I stumbled over my own boots.

"What did I say about waiting here?" Dack laughed, his hand grasping mine. This time when I tried to open my eyes I found them stuck fast and I started to hyperventilate, heart beating wildly. "Just take a deep breath, Mina. I'll get you to that healer...if I knew where one was." Dack said and I coughed, fighting the urge to rub my stinging eyes.

"Take me home and then find Carole. She can help me." I replied and Dack nodded, gently guilding me towards the village.

Now back at my house I sat on my couch, Dack standing over me as Carole exaimed my eyes.

"What did you do to yourself?" Carole asked, being as gentle as possible as she touched my eyes. Even then I let out a pained cry, gripping the couch tighter under me. "Sorry but you did get a eyeful." She pointed out, reaching into her pocket for a small bag. Producing a clean cloth she placed it on the table before she reached back inside, this time taking out a small jar

"I really don't need to be reminded." I complained, choosing to ignore Dack's chuckle as Carole opened the jar and the thief caught sight of the green mixure inside. "Man it stings so bad." I muttered, instantly letting out a cry when Carole's fingers came into contact with my eyes.

"You need to stay perfectly still, Mina. This will clear the pollen from your eyes." Carole told me when I shifted away from her hand, shaking my head at her. "Dack, give me a hand." She sighed as I started to rise from the couch, determined to wash the pollen from my eyes instead.

"Dack, let go of me!" I shouted, eyes leaking tears as he set both hands down on my shoulder nearly shoving me into the couch. "Why are you two hurting me?!" I snapped, my hands digging into the couch as Carole started to spread the paste between my eyelids.

Despite my continued attempts to free myself from Dack's grip and my painful cries Carole continued, the pain becoming so bad I bit down on my lips hard enough to leave teeth marks.

"There, I'm finished." Carole announced a few minutes later, a light click on the table as she set the jar down. "Mina, don't open your eyes for a day okay?"

"A day?!" I gasped, Dack's hands still resting on my shoulders as I sat there. "I have to stay blind for a day?"

"That's how long it'll take for the salve to work on clearing your eyes. Otherwise you might be left with permanent damage. Dack can take care of you until your eyes clear." Carole advised and I growled, hearing her boots scrape the floor as she rose. "I'll leave the salve with you, Dack. Reapply it in twelve hours and no sooner." She added, a smile curling her lips when Dack stared back at her.

Once Carole left I felt the couch shift and I turned my head slightly, my eyes still closed as Dack sat beside me. "I guess you're stuck with me, huh?" He joked just as I sneezed, a cloud of pollen nearly hitting him square in the face. "Hey, be careful!" He yelled, quickly moving away as I wiped at my itchy nose.

"Carole might have asked you to stay here and take care of me but that doesn't mean I want you here." I told Dack as he leant against the left armrest of the couch. Apparently not bothered by my outburst he just chuckled and I felt my cheeks heat up. "I'm being serious." I protested and Dack just smiled, sitting beside me.

"I don't believe that for a second, Mina. I overheard Nalia talking about how miserable you've been since I left." Dack answered and I growled, silently promising to get that selfish brat back...when I could see properly again. When I tried to rise I felt a hand on Dack's hand on my shoulder and I snorted, sitting back down with my arms crossed firmly against my chest.

"Why did she have to say anything? Anyway I was perfectly happy here until you showed your face." I told him but Dack just laughed at my weak attempt at getting him to leave. "Oh just shut up, thief."

"That's not all I am, Mina." Dack answered and I yelped as he blew into my ear, sending a strange but not unpleasant flutter through the lower region of my belly. "Would you like to find out more about me?" He asked and I sighed, about to roll my eyes until I remembered why I couldn't.

"You can stay until my eyes heal and no longer than that." I grumbled, trying to ignore how close Dack was to me and how much I had to rely on his help until I could see again.

Which he took advantage of an hour later when I decided to head for my room, intending on taking a shower to wash the remaining pollen from my body and also change into something cleaner. Unfortunately for me Dack took the promise he made to Carole a little too seriously and as I carefully made my way back to my room I found the thief at my heels.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing? Carole said to reapply the salve to my eyes in twelve hours not to follow me everywhere I go...especially not my bedroom or the bathroom." I protested, hoping he would get the message and give me some space.

"But you can't even see where you're going." Dack said, grabbing my arm when I stumbled. "By the way that's not the way to the bathroom." He added and I growled, trying in vain to shake him off.

"You can help me find a set of clothes to wear and lead me to the bathroom. But you're not following me inside because I am not having someone watching me when I take a shower." I finally agreed and he shrugged, tugging my arm. With a sigh I let him walk me towards what I hoped was my bedroom, my vision making everything blurry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dack, for the last time I don't need your help." I complained but Dack just snorted, watching on unconvinced as I wandered around with my arms outstretched. When I wandered directly into the closest I yelped, smacking my nose and as I stumbled back Dack quickly stepped behind me. Instantly I felt his arms wrapping around my waist and at any other time I would have protested if my nose didn't hurt worse than my eyes. "Ow, that hurt!" I yelled, rubbing at my nose hoping I hadn't broken it.

"Of course it did. You walked right into the closest." Dack pointed out and I tried to elbow him, missing him completely. "Just calm down will you?" He sighed and I snorted, gingerly rubbing my nose with an open palm.

"Telling me to calm down isn't going to calm me down, Dack." I growled at him, pushing him away with my other hand before I carefully walked around the room. "Now all I need is another shirt and a pair of leggings. Once you find that you can leave." I told him as I brushed against my bed. I could hear him walking around the room while I sat on my bed, his boots making a light tapping noise on the hardboard floor.

"Like I said I'm happy to help you shower." Dack offered and I growled, grinding my teeth at him. "I'm over here, Mina." He pointed out and I shook my head lying back. Shaking his head at me, Dack started searching the bedroom as I rested. It wasn't until I heard his footsteps getting close that I sat to find a pair of clothes thrust into my hands. "Here." He said after a pause and I grinned, clutching them to my chest.

"Mina, Carole did ask me to look after you." Dack protested when I straightened, pushing past him before I began to walk towards my bathroom. When I felt an arm on my shoulder I sighed knowing that Dack was still insistent on keeping a close eye on me. Whether I liked it or not. Shaking my head I dropped the clothes on my bed trying to control the anger flowing through me.

"How long do I have to spend telling you that I don't need any help?" I snapped, feeling my fingers grow cold as my ice magic flowed. "Do I have to freeze you into a ice sculpture before you leave me alone?" I growled at the thief, hoping the threat of being frozen would loosen his grip on me.

"Mina, you're not helpless." Dack assured me and I would have blinked at him in confusion if I could have opened my eyes. "That's why you're so angry isn't it?"

"Just stop being a pain and leave me alone. I don't need you or anyone else to look after me!" I shouted and Dack's grip on me loosened me as my ice magic exploded. Dack leapt back nearly falling over the bed as icicles flew at his head, leaving a shallow cut on his left cheek.

"Mina, stop it!" He shouted but I was past the point of listening, not even feeling his hands clutching my shoulders. "Geeze for a cyromancer you're pretty hotheaded." He commented and I growled, my fingers glowing blue.

"Will you shut up?!" I snapped, shoving at his hands before I stepped back. "I don't care if Carole told you to take care of me I want you gone. Now."

"Yeah like I'm going anywhere, Mina." Dack answered when I turned around, taking a deep breath. Watching with interest the thief waited until my fingers ceased glowing before he tapped me on the shoulder and I growled at him. "You can argue all you want but no one can make me leave. Especially not you."

"Fine but don't expect me to like having you hanging around here. Oh and don't even think of stealing anything because I'll know." I warned, moving towards the bedroom door. At least I thought I was until I bumped into something and Dack just chuckled. "Get out of my way."

"I thought we were friends." Dack asked and I sighed, poking him in the chest.

"Maybe I'm being a little mean but I hate being helpless." I whispered and Dack smiled, resting a hand on my right shoulder. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"It's just a scratch." Dack told me, brushing the cut on his cheek. "Anyway you said something about taking a shower?" He joked and I coughed, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Since I can't see a shower's out of the question. So I guess just changing into clean clothes will have to do. Now could you step outside so I can change or do you intend to watch me?" I asked and Dack actually released me his footsteps moving away from me and I would have blinked in suprise if it was possible.

"I'll be waiting outside." Dack called from the doorway and once I heard the door click shut I managed a weak laugh. Even though he'd promised to give me a few minutes alone I changed as quickly as I could, listening carefully if the door opened. Now dressed in leggings and a new shirt I tossed the pollen covered ones on the floor making a mental note to thoughourly wash them once I had the chance before I headed over to the door. This time I called out and Dack opened the door slowly to find me standing there.

After a long pause he started to laugh and I stood there curious until he choked out. "Shirt...on backwards."

Cheeks burning I stepped back into my room, scrambling for the doorknob before the door slammed shut. "He didn't have to laugh at me. I'm blind right now." I complained, brushing my fingers against the buttons of my shirt before I carefully removed the shirt. Too focused on getting the shirt back on the right way I chose to ignore the knock at my bedroom door, not even hearing a louder knock at my door accompanied by a voice.

"Mina, I didn't mean to laugh at you. Well, I did but it was very funny." Dack called out, his hand on the doorknob. "Mina?"

"Trying to get changed, thief." I shouted as I struggled with the shirt, realizing there was no way of telling whether I had it backwards or not. A little frustrated now I decided to pull it on and just hope it was on the right way this time though as I did I heard the doorknob slowly turning and I yelped, stepping back as I pulled the shirt up to cover myself. Still unable to see my feet tripped over something I must have left lying on the floor and with a startled cry I fell hard on my backside.

The shirt fluttered, slipping from my fingers to land on my feet as I lay there gasping from the pain in my rear. Hearing my cry, Dack yanked open the door racing inside my bedroom to find me sitting there rubbing at my aching backside with an open palm.

Mina, what happened?" Dack asked, moving towards me intending on helping me up until he froze now standing over me. Once he got over his shock he cleared his throat. "That...is an interesting look. I like that shade of red." He coughed, not hiding a grin at the sight of his friend sitting on the carpeted floor with her bra visible.

"Stop staring at me!" I snapped, throwing my arms over myself in a desperate attempt to cover myself. I heard a faint chuckle then footsteps growing closer before Dack knelt in front of me and even when I protested he gripped my left wrist, lifting me onto my feet so fast I tripped over my own feet a second time. Dack immediately caught me and I found myself in the thief's arms once again. "You're staring at me." I muttered and he chuckled, his grip tightening a little when I tried to slip from his grasp.

"Who wouldn't stare at a pretty half-naked woman?" Dack joked and I growled, trying in vain to push him away. Instead of letting me go, Dack pulled me forward and I quit struggling to escape once I felt his warm lips on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter gains a higher rating because of some fun between Mina and Dack. There's a sex scene so you have been warned :)**

We were locked in a heated kiss, Dack's hands on either side of my hips. Even as the kiss ended I felt his hands roaming my body and I tried to turn around, hiding the faint blush I felt as my cheeks lit up. Being unable to see I didn't notice his hands move close until I gasped as he not so gently grasped my backside, one cheek in each hand.

"Dack, stop it." I growled at him though I couldn't help a pant as he gently pulled me against his chest. I wanted to push away from him but I felt my body respond when one of his hands started to lightly caress my backside the other hand moving around until I groaned, a dull ache spreading through me when he started to palm my crotch. "Oh...wow."

"You keep protesting you're not interested but now that we're alone.." Dack trailed off when my head tilted back a low groan of pleasure ripped from my parted lips when I began to slowly grind against his open palm. "You're not pulling away." He whispered into my left air, giving the earlobe a flick with his tongue and I shuddered from both his warm tongue when it darted into my ear and the way he effortlessly rubbed his hand against me.

"How can I when I can't even see right now?" I growled and he chuckled giving my earlobe a nip before his body brushed mine and I jerked as something came into contact with the curve of my spine. Noticing how heavy my breathing had become the thief chuckled. "Dack, is that...?" I trailed off when he rolled his hips making me fully aware at what had been poking me in the backside the entire time we'd been making out.

"Yes that's exactly what you think it is." Dack whispered, grunting a little himself before the hand on my backside moved to his own pants. Once I heard the sound of his clothing shifting I turned my head, my own breathing quickening. "Mina, this is pretty sudden but..." He grunted as I briefly nodded and he gave me a nod in return, pushing me against the bed before he fumbled for the leggings I was wearing.

As he slid them down I couldn't help wondering what exactly the thief had in mind but then Dack stepped forward and I groaned, panting softly as he used one knee to carefully push my legs apart. We were about to start when I heard a voice call out and we both groaned for an entirely different reason as I heard Carole call out from the front room. "Mina, Dack. Are you two home?"

"Really, Carole? She could have picked a better time." Dack complained as I slipped from his grasp adjusting my leggings before I started for the bedroom door. After a search I found the doorknob and after quicky opening the door I was all set to leave the room until a hand grasped my shoulder. "Oh no. You're not leaving until I decide." Dack whispered into my ear and I growled my head turned as he stood behind me. "I say you're staying put." He growled as he pulled me backwards, one arm tight around my waist.

Hearing my voice, Carole started to wander the house and I tried to escape Dack's grip. Though he didn't make it easy as his grip on my waist tighten and his other hand rested on the frame of the doorway, his tongue slipping into my ear. "Dack, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." I hissed though my threats fell on deaf ears when the hand around my waist slid down my hips and after a fumble he slipped my leggings off.

I barely had time to growl another warning at him before he grunted, kicking my legs apart before he slid into me. I instantly jerked at the feeling of Dack's cock slipping into me and the loud pant that emerged from my mouth alerted Carole.

After another search she noticed that my bedroom door was wide open. Not even realizing what the loud groans were she started to head towards us and I gasped, feeling Dack's teeth as they nibbled the base of my neck.

"Dack, she's going to hear us and come looking." I groaned but Dack either didn't hear me or didn't care, his hips bucking and my shuddered as he thrust his cock in and out of me. It felt so good to have him pleasuring me that I began to buck my own hips and he gave me a tiny grin, keeping a firm grip on the frame of the door before his branded hand gripped my backside. "Please...slow down otherwise this will be all over soon." I begged my own body responding as he thrust into me and just as I was begining to enjoy myself Carole reached the top of the staircase. Not that I noticed at first as Dack's hand slid into my underwear and I groaned even louder as he stroked my crotch with his open palm.

From her vantage point all she could see was my head and my legs, her eyebrows raised in confusion as she tried to understand why I was making such a racket. "Mina, I just came by to see if Dack was looking after you." She called out unsure if she should enter my room or leave until I raised my head, my cheeks flushed.

"Yes...he is. Just catching...my breath. Do you need something, Carole?" I panted and Dack grinned, his mouth moving to the base of my throat before he sucked on the bare skin. I shivered then as his hand moved from my underpants and as his hand gripped my backside harder his mouth slowly made its way up towards my right ear, brushing kiss after kiss as it moved. "I'm perfectly fine in case you're wondering." I added trying not to give away the fact that the thief was screwing me senseless right there and then.

"You do looklittle flushed but if you're sure I can come back." Carole offered and I quickly nodded, giving her a brief smile as I fought to stop a pant from escaping. With a slightly confused look on her face she turned around missing the moment Dack thrust even deeper into me. I bit my lip to avoid a cry as he started to move quicker and once I was sure Carole had left the door clicking behind her I tilted my head back.

"That was interesting." Dack panted from behind me and I turned my head at him, giving him a good view of my flushed face and skin. "Carole nearly caught us."

"No thanks...to you, Dack." I groaned from behind him and after tightening his grip on the frame he sped up, making my hips jerk with every thrust of his own hips. Giving my cheek a kiss Dack slipped his hand around my waist and while he bucked his hips, driving himself into me he started to rub his palm along my crotch.

"Come for me, Mina." Dack groaned into my ear sucking on my earlobe as I gripped the doorframe in both hands now, Dack's red hand between my legs as he drove into me. Between his thrusts and the feeling of his fingers as they slipped into me, stroking me hard and fast I could feel myself seize up, gasping before something cracked in me and I came with a sudden and extremely loud cry. Panting heavily I pressed my shoulder onto the frame, my shaking legs the only thing keeping me steady. After a few more thrusts Dack came, groaning before he pinned me to the wall. We stayed that way for a few minutes until I raised my sweaty face and he gave me a tiny and very content smile, leaning in to brush his lips against mine.

"It's a good thing that Carole left when she did otherwise she might have seen me screwing the life out of you." Dack teased his own breathing slightly heavy as he extracted himself from me.

"I don't know about screwing the life out of me but it was a good try I guess." I shot back, adjusting my leggings and with a snort Dack pulled me into his arms again. Planting a kiss on my lips he chuckled at the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"There's always next time, Mina." He growled his eyes fairly glowing and I snorted.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Carole returned a few hours later I made sure to make myself presentable. Since I still had my eyes closed due to the pollen I ended up having to ask Dack for help which proved a problem.

"Dack, when I asked for your help I meant making sure my clothes are straight." I protested as I pushed the thief away from me once again, not as roughly as I wanted to and he chuckled. Ignoring my protests he tugged me into his arms and I couldn't help a sigh when he kissed my neck.

"I'm more interested in taking off your clothes again not fixing them, Mina." He growled and I would have rolled my eyes if I could so I snorted, crossing my arms instead. Thankfully a familiar voice called out from the front room and Dack sighed, releasing me before he linked arms with me pulling me towards the front room. "Perfect timing, Carole." He grumbled as he led me towards the couch and Carole raised both eyebrows looking slightly confused.

"It's okay, Carole. My eyes don't hurt anymore so can I open them now?" I asked and she laughed, the cushion beside me shifting as she sat in front of me. Carefully cupping my chin she turned my head one way then the other her eyes searching until she released my chin with a smile.

"Your eyes aren't as red as before. You can open them but your eyesight will still be a bit blurry for a few more hours. But I have a cream that you can use so they'll heal enough so you don't need help getting around." Carole explained, watching closely as I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking a few times I found I could just make out Carole sitting in front of me and I grinned hearing Dack snort from somewhere behind the couch. "Is something wrong, Dack?" She asked and he just shrugged, waving his red hand at me.

"Dack's just annoyed that he won't be able to sneak up on me anymore." I explained and Dack raised an eyebrow at me then Carole who blinked at us. "It's a long story but I guess I don't need you to guide me around my house, Dack." I teased and he actually smirked at me making me a little worried.

"That's not what you thought a few hours ago, Mina. In fact you seemed very glad to have me...helping guide you." He answered with a smirk on his face and I swallowed, turning my head to find him leaning over the couch his eyes directly on my face.

"What do you mean, Dack?" Carole asked and I opened my mouth, quickly thinking of a response, when Carole smiled leaving me speechless. "Oh I know. Was he taking care of you when I came past a few hours ago?"

"Oh I was definitely taking care of Mina, Carole." Dack replied with a straight face and I blinked ignoring the slight sting in my eyes to focus on him. Even with his features a little blurry I just knew he was grinning at me and my cheeks darkened. Not wanting to explain why I had been so insistent on getting Carole to leave I cleared my throat and Carole turned her attention back to me.

"Yes he's been very helpful, Carole." I answered trying not to grit my teeth and with a nod Carole straightened. "I'm not keeping you am I?"

"I do need to check on a few more patients so I should be going. Take care." Carole told me as she walked towards the front door. I started to climb from the couch until I felt someone grip my shoulder and I glanced up with a frown to find Dack standing at my side his eyes on Carole and I blinked. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call me." She added as she opened the door, stepping from the doorway.

Once the door clicked behind Carole I felt Dack's hand leave my shoulder though before I could leave the couch I felt the cushion sink slightly and I lowered both my eyebrows at Dack, my eyes narrowed as much as I could without making my eyes hurt.

"If Mina needs anything at all I'll give it to her." Dack whispered as he leant in and even though I was angry that he nearly let slip why I wanted Carole to leave I noticed that my heart beat faster the closer he moved. "Would you like that, Mina?" He asked and the warmth in the room didn't stop me from feeling a brief shiver especially when he reached up to cup my chin. I responded by tilting my head back as his mouth moved across my jawline, each kiss making a warmth pool in my stomach.

"Dack, wait a minute. I barely even know you and you're trying to have sex with me a second time?" I finally managed to gasp and he just grinned pushing at my shoulder and I found myself unable to resist, his eyes staring directly into mine as he pushed me onto my back. "We probably shouldn't." I added in a faint voice and he just smiled down at me, shifting my arms above my head before his mouth shifted to my throat and I arched my back when he started to nip my bare skin.

"Mina, you don't want me to stop. Otherwise you would have kicked me out by now." Dack growled as he kissed my throat and I had to agree, his mouth moving further down. Pressing a kiss along my exposed collarbone I could feel Dack's fingers deftly unbuttoning my shirt but instead of commenting I rested my head against one of the couch cushions, whining when he started to kiss my stomach and chest.

"Yeah...I guess I do like this." I agreed as he unclipped my bra next and then I was groaning as his mouth moved to my left breast. As his tongue curled around the exposed nipple he started to fondle the right breast, enjoying the way I chewed my lip. "Oh...you're really good. Did anyone ever tell you that?" I panted, arching my back when he started to suck on my hardened nipple. Between his fingers and his mouth I could feel a warmth growing even stronger in my lower belly even between my legs causing me to press them together.

Seeing my reaction Dack took his mouth away, giving me a smirk before his hand released my breast. Briefly I noticed that his branded hand was moving down past my stomach before it rested on my leggings, his fingers unzipping them before he slid them down exposing my underwear.

"W...wait a second, Dack." I protested, sitting and he just smiled at me pressing a kiss to my lips as his hand slipped inside my underwear. My voice muffled by his lips I groaned when I felt his hand gently rubbing my crotch and it felt good enough to make me utter a whine.

"That's better isn't it?" Dack whispered as he took his mouth from mine, lightly kissing my jaw as he increased his hand strokes. "Mina, I'll make you feel ever better." He muttered his mouth moving to my throat, his teeth grazing my bare skin as I whimpered beneath him.

For the next few minutes I panted as Dack nipped at my bare skin, leaving the occasional red mark when he nipped a little too hard. When I arched my back letting out a low cry of pain he lifted his head from my stomach both eyes wide when I whimpered. "That hurt." I complained and he sighed, running his branded hand through his hair with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"I thought you liked it rough." Dack teased and I crossed my arms one eyebrow raised at him as I pulled my shirt over my exposed breasts. "I was just kidding, Mina. Look I'll make it up to you." He quickly added after I lifted my open palms, pushing them against his chest with a frown on my face.

"How exactly?" I asked after a pause, slightly curious despite the dull ache of the bite he'd left on my stomach. Climbing off the couch, Dack offered me his hand and I took it allowing the thief to lead me into my kitchen only pausing only when he raised both eyebrows at me his gaze on my chest and with a growl I quickly buttoned my shirt. As we walked hand in hand what he had planned become clear after he motioned me to sit on the couch Dack crossing the room to the oven and cupboards as I sat on the cushions.

Dack returned with two plates in hand to find Mina with her head resting on the left armrest, her breathing slow and he grinned. Setting both plates on the table he sat and I yawned cracking open an eye to find him with a smirk on his face. Noting the look he was giving me I covered my mouth as I yawned and he laughed, reaching over and I snorted when he gently cupped my chin. "So I need a nap. Are you really that surprised?" I pointed out and he just chuckled again, brushing a kiss on my lips before I could add anything.


End file.
